A software developer may wish to debug an application. To debug the application, the developer can run the application within a debugging environment. The developer can, within the debugging environment, set one or more breakpoints at various programming statements that are included in program code associated with the application. The debugging environment can halt execution of the running application when program code is reached that is associated with a programming statement that has a breakpoint. While execution is halted, the developer can inspect the state of the application, such as the value of variables, and in some environments, can change the value of a variable during execution. The developer can instruct the debugging environment to resume execution of the program after a variable has been changed. Inspection, resumption, and monitoring of program results can assist the developer in finding a problem with the program code of the application.